Power Rangers: Turbo Force
by QuietSableye
Summary: When an evil Lord named Vercivirus plans to conquer and destroy the earth, it is up to a new group of Power Rangers to stop him. They are the Power Rangers: Turbo Force
1. Prologue

The great futuristic Central City, a city built many years ago had not changed at all and had remained the same even in the year 2031. It was deemed the city of the future and rightfully so. Tall building laid everywhere around it as people, robots and even aliens filled the streets. In the middle of this large city though was the Turbo Squadron Command Center, a large skyscraper with bulletproof glass

A middle age man paced back in forth in the command center. He had short brown hair and a full beard. He was wearing a pair of glasses over his blue eyes and had a scar above his right eye He wore a black militaristic suit with a multitude of medals on it. He walked to one of the many people in lab coats.

"Is there any word from the five?" He asked anxiously. The man in the military uniform said. This caused him grew more and more worried.

"Commander Xavier sir, I am sure they are fine. They are the best Turbo Squadron has to offer."

"I'm aware of that. But that doesn't make me less-" He was interuppted as a beeping sound went off "What is that?!"

"Sir! It's the Rangers trying to make contact!"

"Connect now!"

"Sir!" One of the men hit a few keys on his keyboard and a holographic image showed up of a red helmet with headlights right above the visor.

"Commander Xavier...*cough* *cough*...Are you there?" A voice said

"Turbo Force Ranger Red what is happening?"

"Vercivirus...We got separate thanks to him. I...I don't know what happen to the others commander."

Xavier thought about it but quickly shook his head. He hoped he was just imagining what happen to them.

"Ranger Red abort the mission. I repeat, abort the mission."

"But commander I...I...I..." The holographic image disappeared.

"Ranger Red!" Xavier cried "Turbo Force Squadron leader Ranger Red do you read me!" He shouted. There was no response. He turned to face one of the people in lab coats "What happen to the communication?!"

"Sir...I am sorry but we lost it!"

Commander Xavier walked over to the counsel in the center and slammed his fist down in anger "Dammit!"

The door slid right open and a young woman who only appeared to be in her early twenties walked in. She medium length white hair, pale clear skin and gray eyes which seemed to be a little bloodshot like she hadn't slept in ages. She dug through her lab coat as she walked over to the commander.

"Xavier..." She began but notice something was up "What's wrong?"

He turned and looked at her "We just lost contact with the Turbo Force Rangers." He said solemnly. The woman was caught by surprise this "You don't think-"

"Let's hope not." He shook his head of the thought "Did you need something Sadie?"

The woman named said realized what she came in for. She dug through her lab coat again and pulled out 5 compacted devices that were red, blue, green, yellow and white on the top and the bottom of them were black with a large button in the center.

"The new Turbo morphers have been finished." She handed them to him and he looked at them closely "Incredible as always Sadie."

He put the morphers down on the center console and looked at them "I hoped to only use these in an emergency...And losing contact with the rangers is definitely one. But who could we find to take the responsibility. We can't just get any random recruits for this.

"Well that's the others thing." Sadie looked up "Three recruits are being tested today here at the HQ to move up in rank. You should go check them out."

Xavier stroked in he beard in thought before nodding "Alright. Dr. Sadie please accompany me to watch."

"It is happening in my lab so I was planning to go anyway." She retorted

The two started to walk off but Commander Xavier turned "Listen up people! Try to get in contact with the Turbo Rangers and inform me if you find something new1'

"Yes Sir!" the saluted to him. He saluted back. Sadie rolled her eyes and the two started to walk away

* * *

Meanwhile in space a spaceship was flying away from a planet. Inside the ship a creature with a Musuclar built, yellow eyes and pure black skin covered by red armor walked in and kneeled down.

"Lord Vercivirus. I am here to inform you that they have been dealt with." The creature said

The figure rose up. His entire body was gray and covered up by battle armor. He had purple eyes and black lines ran down from his bald head all the way to his eyes. He looked down at his minon

"Excellent work as always Reverus" He said.

The villain got up and bowed "Thank you for the words of praise Emperor." Vercivirus nodded and got up. He looked out the space ship and grew an evil smirk.

"Now with those pest out of my way I can finally do it. I can destroy and conquer that pitiful planet known as Earth!" He started to let out a menacing laugh as Reverus stood there and watched his lord relish at the thought of conquering the earth.

* * *

 **And that ends the prologue for my new Ranger story. The Rangers will be introduced in the next chapter.**


	2. Episode 1- Let's Kick It Into Turbo pt 1

Episode 1- Let's Kick It Into Turbo- Part 1

Commander Xavier and Sadie walked into her lab, which was a mess with paperwork filled everywhere. Xavier shook his head.

"You know the longer you hold off on it, the more paperwork will come flying in."

Sadie rolled her eyes "I refuse to give HIM the satisfaction. Besides I like seeing the higher up lose their tops over little pieces of paper." She said lazily "Besides that is for me to worry about, not you oh great commander."

"Seeing the fact that they keep pestering me about you not doing it, it is something for me to worry about Dr. Sadie"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Let's just watch." They both walked over to a large panel window and looked down at the basement level of the lab where three people were standing in a virtual reality chamber that Sadie had built, which she only did so central command would stop bugging her about it. Commander Xavier looked down at the three.

"Are these the recruits?" He asked. Sadie nodded.

-Turbo Force-

One of the recruits, a pale skin teen with messy short brown hair and brown eyes paced back and forth all jittery as he couldn't seem to stop. He was wearing a uniform that resembled a starfleet one and it was black.

"So what do you think we're doing guys. Something easy, something hard, something dangerous, something extremely. I mean I hope it real easy because I want to pass this and all and-"

"Joey please stop. Your hurting my head." A orangish-red headed girl with green eyes said. She had fair skin and was the smallest of the three, with both the boys being 5'11" and her being 5'9". She was wearing the same uniform as the other boy. The boy came to a stop and took a deep breath.

"Okay Okay. I am calm. Very calm. I promise I'll stop. I swear on-"

"Joey!"

"Sorry! I'll shut up now." He put his hand over his mouth and pretended to zip his lip to prove his point. A boy wearing a pair of rim glasses shook his head and chuckled. He had dirty blonde short hair and blue eyes. He wore the same uniform as the other two

"Honestly. Joey and Alyssa, you two should get focus and talk less. Especially since we're about to do some training.

"So right Cody. You are so very, very right. So ri-" Joey closed his mouth and covered it. Alyssa rolled her eyes as a soft buzzer sound went off.

"Recruits. Today you will train in this virtual reality chamber. Your objective is to fight and defeat the robots coming to attack you while protecting the people. The training ends when you either A. Defeat all the robots or B. You get defeated." Sadie explained "Any questions?"

"Uh yes" Joey raised his hand. Alyssa and even Cody groaned but he didn't notice.

"So is there a set difficulty? Are these robots easy to defeat? Do we get some prize for defeating-"

"The training has started. Get ready." She advised as she pressed a button on a small remote. Joey just stood there and Alyssa elbowed him in the side snapping him out of it as he turned and got into a fighting position as gray colored robots came out of nowhere. A fake city appeared and people virtualized and started to run away.

"Follow my lead people" Cody ordered. Alyssa wanted to argue but chose not to as they charged at the robots.

"Joey stop the robots from hurting the people. Alyssa your with me. Let's keep these robots back."

Joey nodded "Won't let you down you guys! You can definitely count on me. I will protect these people-"

"Joey!"

"I'll shut up now" he ran towards the screaming people who were running away from more robots.

Cody rolled out of the way and hit one robot knocking it to the ground. He kicked another one away and easily evaded all the attacks coming towards him. He got behind one and pushed it towards Alyssa who threw her foot up and kicked it, knocking it's head off and into the air.

She bent back as a robot tried to hit her. She rolled under it and low sweeped it to the ground and punched it in the head for good measure. She glanced and notice two charging at her from both sides. She hopped up and jumped in the air and the two robots collided. She landed behind one and knocked it aside and then kicked it over to Cody who was helping a civilian. He turned around and roundhouse kicked it.

Joey was mostly just avoiding the robots as something fell into his arms. He looked and saw it was the robot head Alyssa kicked off. He kept on running and he noticed a mom who was backing away from a robot with a baby in her arms. "Hey robot. Over here. Right here."

The robot saw Joey and charged at him. He quickly backed up and moved his head constantly as the robot threw repeated jabs at him. It then opened its mouth and shot out a small laser. Joey ducked and it hit the wall.

"Okay how did you do that? Because that was awesome. Very very awesome. You have got to-" He stopped and ducked out of the way at the last second. He threw the robot hand in his hands in the air and hit the robot on the side of its head at the same time. He did this again as he hit its sides. He kicked it away and jumped up and caught the head.

He pumped his fist. He stopped celebrating when he heard a loud scream. He turned to see the mother screaming as the robot took her baby away. Joey ran up to it and kicked it and tried to get the baby back by pull it away. This backfired though as he pulled hard and the baby went flying in the air crying. Joey cringed and turned around. The robot punched him in the gut. He barely dodged the next one and spun out of the way as it tried to kick him.

Alyssa heard the crying and looked up "Cody!"

The boy knocked out the last robot as he looked up and saw the baby to. He immediately squated down as Alyssa went into a full sprint. He then flung her up in the air. Alyssa snatched the baby with her right hand and looked down at Joey who was still dealing with the final robot on his side.

"Joey!" He looked up and saw her throw the baby at him. His eyes widened as he kicked the robot away and went into a full sprint. He barely avoided another laser blast from it and he slid to the ground on his knees. He put his hands out and caught the baby. The robot was about to shoot at them until Alyssa landed on it and stomped on it. She kicked it to the side and gave the two boys a thumbs up.

Joey walked over and held the baby out to the woman "Here you go ma'am one baby safe and sound. Not a single scratch on him at all. He is perfectly-"

As he was about to hand the baby over it disappeared along with the woman. Joey was surprised and backed away as the robot head disappeared to.

TRAINING STIMULATION OVER

The city vanished along with the robot remains. Alyssa took a sigh of relief and Cody fixed his glasses. Joey turned to them and pointed to where the woman was.

"Uh did anyone see the mom and baby disappear? I know I couldn't have been the only one. They just vanished just like that. Poof. Gone. Va-"

"They weren't really Joey, they were virtual" Cody stated. Joey lowered his hand and saw the two looking at him like he was an idiot "Oh yeah. I totally knew that. Totally."

-Turbo Force-

The three of them walked into the room and in front of Commander Xavier and Sadie who was typing away at something on her laptop. Xavier saluted to them and they saluted back.

"Recruits. I saw your training session today and I have called you here to say you all did a remarkable job today. I was quite impressed by it myself.

The three all gained smiles. Cody stepped up

"Commander Xavier thank you. It is a extreme honor to be praised by you."

"Suck up" Alyssa murmured. Joey nodded in agreement.

"Yup. Cody is definitely a major suck up. Completely agree with you Alyssa. I have never seen such a...bigger..."

Cody glared at him. Joey covered his mouth and backed away. Commander Xavier coughed and got all there attention again.

"As a award, I am moving your rank up to cadets."

The three celebrated. Well Joey and Alyssa did, Cody just smirked and nodded his head in approval. Joey walked up and shook Xavier's hand.

"This is awesome sir. Thank you for the awesome award. We won't let you down sir. You know I have kinda been dreaming about this-"

"Let go of my hand Cadet Braxton" He said in a stern tone. Joey let go and moved back in between Alyssa and Cody.

Xavier continued "I want you three to patrol the city today and make sure everything is alright here."

"Yes sir!" The saluted and walked out. Sadie looked at Xavier who and the same stern look on his face.

"If your so impressed why not just give them the morphers and promote them to be power rangers."

He let out a soft tired sigh. Sadie could already guess why he didn't do it. He turned to face the officers in the command center.

"Have you been able to get in contact with them?"

One of the soldiers shook their head "No sir. We haven't heard back from them for two full hours now.

Xavier cursed in his head. He looked out the door where the three new cadets had walked out of to patrol the city. He then looked back at the large screen in the front of the room, praying that the Rangers were alright.

-Turbo Force-

Cody, Alyssa and Joey were patrolling New Central City. They had all grew up in the city so they pretty much knew there way around most of it. It had been a few hours and they had been through a couple of districts in the large city.

"I can't believe it. We were praised by the great Commander Xavier." Cody said. Joey nodded.

"Yeah. Who would have thought he of all people would praise us? I didn't. I never dreamed of it at all. Not once. Did you guys thinks-"

"Joey!"

He shook his head and apologized "Sorry. Sorry. Very sorry."

Cody grinned "I have to keep impressing Commander Xavier. If I do who knows. I could finally be the Red Ranger."

Alyssa rolled her eyes "Honestly Cody. What is up with you and being a red ranger?"

He turned and looked at her "Isn't obvious? I have the highest grade at the academy, I'm skilled and I am a natural born leader. Isn't that enough reason for me to be red?"

"Honestly I don't see what the big deal is about that." Alyssa said" Besides it would probably be a long time before you get near any spot on the Rangers, because their is only one group and those guys could beat all of us in a heartbeat without even trying. They are the best of the best and the first and only ranger team to ever be apart of the Turbo Squadron so far since it was started."

Cody came to a halt and looked at the two. Joey wasn't really paying attention to this as he was on the curb tip toeing and trying to keep his balance.

"Well just you wait Alyssa. Because some day I will be the red ranger. If you two are lucky enough to become rangers to, you can be under me under any other color."

Alyssa just rolled her eyes when they all heard a loud yelling. Joey almost fell into the street but got his balance straight just as a car sped by. They all looked and saw a man come out of a clothing store, pointing frantically.

"Stop that kid!" He yelled. The three looked and saw an African American boy with dark skin and brown eyes. He had a bald faded hair cut and he was wearing a red t shirt that appeared to be ripped and a pair of Black Cargo shorts along with white and red sneakers. He was running like a mad man and ran right pass the three, with a large bag in hand.

"Stop him!" The man cried again.

"Guys let's go!" Alyssa and Joey nodded and the three gave chase. The boy ran right into the alley and the three followed him.

"Stop now thieve!" The boy turned his head and notice the small seen on badge on all their uniforms reading 'TPS'

'Great. The stupid Turbo Squadron' He said in his head as he ran faster and turned into another alley. Joey ran infront of his comrades.

"I got him. Leave it to me!" He turned the corner and gave chase. The mysterious boy saw this and knocked a trash can over. Joey hopped over it but slipped on a bottle that had been thrown on the ground. He tripped and landed in a trash can. He stuck his hand up as the two caught up with him

"I don't got him. Not at all. He escaped." He put his hand down as he tried to get out of the trash can which fell over. "Great." He muttered as he struggled to get out.

The boy ran into a large open area. Cody took his chance and threw a punch at the boy. He ducked out of the way and blocked another punch. Cody tried to low sweep him but he hopped over his leg and kneed him in the jaw. Cody stumbled back.

Alyssa threw a round house kick at him. He caught her leg and spun her around. She tried to punch him but he moved his head and grabbed her wrist and looked at her.

"You know. I sorta have a thing against hitting pretty girls like you."

"Yeah? Well I don't have a thing against hitting thief like you!" She yanked her hand away and punched him. She went for another kick but he ducked and put the bag close to his body. He tripped her up and got up and kept on running. He turned down another corner. Cody recovered and ran towards where he did, only to see he was gone. He threw his arms up in annoyance.

"We lost him." He was mad just as Joey caught up with them covered in trash and a rotten banana peel still on his head.

"I'm going to need a long bath. Like a really really long bath cause I-"

"Come on." Alyssa interuppted him "He couldn't have gone far."

Cody nodded and the two ran off. Joey threw the banana peel on his head onto the ground and caught up with them.

* * *

The boy turned another corner and came to a halt as he reached his destination. A large warehouse stood in front of him. It had seen better years and was completely rusted on the outside. He walked inside and heard loud music. He knew who it was though as he kept on walking. He stopped and hopped onto the bed of a pickup truck.

A girl was laying there rock inherent head back and forth to her music she she had at a ridiculously loud level. She had light brown wavy hair and pale skin. She had yellow eye shadow on and didn't even open her gray eyes to see who was over her. She wore a plain white t shirt and a yellow sleeveless tassel with a black skull design on the front of it and and black skinny jeans with a lot of rips in it. also had two black stud piercing in both ears and a pair of black and yellow gloves on both hands.

The boy tapped her shoulder and she opened her eyes. She yawned and took out her earphones as she sat up.

"About time you showed up Brandon. What took you so long?"

He held the bag out to her as he started explaining "Three nobodies from that stupid turbo squad thing saw me take these. Had to lose them."

She just nodded her head as she took the bag and opened it to examine the contents

"Did you get what I asked for?"

"Yup. I took a lot of things that seemed to fit the 'punk clothes' category like you asked."

"Thank you very much." She point to the truck "Stole some pizza from some near pizza place. It's in the front seat of the truck."

Brandon clapped his hands together "Cool. Your the best Gwen."

"Whatever" She put her earphones in and grabbed her guitar which was in a black case, as he took the pizza box out of the truck and opened it up. He was disappointed though as there was only two slices left. He took one out and held it out.

"Dude, where is the rest of the pizza?"

Gwen looked back and shrugged "I was hungry. Besides if you wanted more you should have hurried back."

Brandon sighed as he bit into a slice and threw the box back in the car "No Turbo cops saw you."

"Nope. Went right in and took the pizza and bolted before they could even do anything." She grinned as she said this

"Nice" Brandon hi-fived her and sat down next to her. As he did though they heard foot steps. As they got louder they both hopped off the trunk bed of the truck. Alyssa and Cody came to a halt.

"Found you." Cody said. Brandon groaned in annoyance "You people do not give up do you?"

Joey came running in and almost tripped but caught himself at the last second. Gwen sniffed the air and immediately grabbed her nose

"Okay I'll bite. Which one of you losers smell like crap?"

Joey raised his hand "That would be. Sorry about that. You see I fell into a trash can and everything. And boy did it-"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. I don't need your life story loser" She turned to Brandon "Who are these idiots?"

Alyssa stepped up "We're cadets from the Turbo Police Squadron."

"A.K.A the people chasing me cause they can't mind their own business."

"Wrong. We're the people chasing you because you stole something that you didn't pay for" Cody corrected

"Exactly. You can't mind your own business" Brandon made a shooing motion with his hand "Now how about you losers just scram and let us be. Pretend this never happened.

"Sorry but we can't do that. You see if we did we get in trouble. And we don't want to get in trouble. So we have to take you in. Because if we don't-"

"We are not letting you get away." Cody interrupted him "So come quietly or else."

"Hm...tough choice." Gwen storked her chin in thought. She looked at Brandon "Should we go quietly?"

"Nah. I'll take the or else option."

The two ran towards the three and knocked them over. They laughed as they ran outside the warehouse only to come to a stop.

Out of nowhere, humanoid creatures appeared. They had circular heads and gray skull shaped mask rectangular shaped mouths with smoke emitting from it. They backed up and bumped into the three cadets, who also looked surprise. The two were surrounded with no where to run.

"Uh look. Don't you guys think this is a little extreme?" Brandon asked "I mean all these robots are a little much just to be chasing one guy."

"They aren't with us" Cody said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Then who are they with?"

"We don't know that either" Alyssa said as she and Joey got into a fighting stance. The robots charged at them.

Brandon and Gwen jumped out of the way as a robot came at them. Cody punched it back and kicked another one away. One came out of nowhere and grabbed him. He broke free of its grip easily though and elbowed it back.

Brandon was surrounding by three of them "Hey guys, just let me go. Please?"

One kicked him and he stumbled back. He ducked as another one tried to grab him. He hopped on top of two trash can and hopped off as two tried to grab him. He backed up and was unaware that one was right behind him. It was about to grab him when Gwen came up and slammed her guitar hard into its head. She lifted it up and was a little surprised it didn't break.

Brandon turned to her "Thanks."

She pulled her guitar back "No..."she swung it hard hitting another one "Problem"

Brandon ducked just in time as she walked another one. He glanced back and saw one more and knocked it over. He jumped up and the two started to run again, seeing an opening.

Joey glanced over as he bent back avoiding a punch.

"Uh guys. I hate to be the bearing of bad news but those two are running. As in running away from here." He punched the robot with both fist and got back up. Cody finsihed off the last creature on his side and started running after them.

Alyssa hopped up and kneed one in the jaw and knocking it to the ground and defeating the last one in the process. She ran after Cody. Joey realized what the two were doing and ran after them.

-Turbo Force-

"I think we lost them." Gwen said as the two kept on running. They didn't stop until the reached the end of the alley and were put on the streets of the city.

"Okay. I think we're in the clear" Brandon looked up and saw a gun pointed at him. Several guns to be exact. The two of them backed away and saw several people in the same type of uniforms as those people claiming to be cadets. They even had the same badge as them.

"Freeze. Do not move or make any sudden movements."

"...Okay." The two of them backed up and turned to run but stopped as Cody, Joey and Alyssa blocked their path. The two backed up again and felt their hands get forced behind their back and something clipped on their wrist. The three cadets walked up.

"Well you guys can't run anymore. You tried but failed miserably. Good effort though. But in the end-"

"Joey!"

The boy stopped talking as one of the officers walked up to them and saluted. They saluted back.

"Do you three know who these two are?"

"Sir! The boy over there was stealing something from one of the stores. The girl just happens to be his accomplice Sir!"

The officer nodded and looked at the two struggling to get free from the grip of the officers holding them.

"Excellent work you three. Go back and report to Commander Xavier." He pointed to Gwen and Brandon "As for you two, your coming with us. Any last words before we take you in.

The two of them looked at each other and nodded. Gwen looked the officer straight in the eye.

"Yeah. This sucks."


	3. Episode 2- Let's Kick It Into Turbo pt 2

Brandon and Gwen were both thrown into a small room. The only thing in there was a large metal table with a couple of chairs. Gwen got up off the ground and kicked the metal door to no avail. She hopped away and grabbed her foot.

"Ow!" She cried. Brandon looked at her feet and just noticed she didn't have her boots on.

"You seriously didn't have your boots on this entire time?" He asked surprised.

"Shut up. We ran out before I could put them on." She explained "Plus they took my guitar!"

She kicked the door again and hopped away in pain. Brandon chuckled "That obviously isn't going to work."

"Gee. Thanks Sherlock. I didn't notice." She retorted. She hopped down to one of the chairs and sat down to check on her foot. Brandon shrugged and sat down next to her.

-Turbo Force-

Commander Xavier saluted to the three and they saluted back "Cadets. You did a nice job in catching those two thieves."

"Thank you sir, but they escaped from us. If it was for the other officers on duty, they would have surely gotten away." Cody admitted "We just played a minor part."

"You playing a part in arresting them is all that matters. But overall it was a decent patrol for your first day."

Alyssa smiled "Thank you sir!"

Xavier nodded and turned around. He sniffed the air and turned back to the three.

"Would you three happen to know what that smell is?" Joey raised his hand.

"That would be me. You see I kinda tripped and fell into a trash can. A really horrible smelling trash can. When we were chasing the suspects. And now I-"

"Okay. I get the picture cadet Braxton." Joey nodded and went quiet again "I am going to interrogate the suspects myself. You three are dismissed."

The three saluted and started to walk away. Cody stopped and walked over to Commander Xavier as the other two left.

"Commander Sir!"

He turned and looked at him "You were dismissed cadet Wheeler. Or is there a reason you haven't left?"

Cody nodded and continued "Sir while we were chasing the suspects there were some type of creatures that came out of nowhere."

Xavier raised in eyebrow "What did they look like?"

"Well they were humanoid creatures with black bodies and strange heads. I've never seen them before."

Commander Xavier stroked his chin in thought. He looked up at Cody "I'll look into later. But first I'll go and interrogate the suspects. You are dismissed Cadet Young."

"yes sir." Cody walked out and walked pass Dr. Sadie who looked at him as he passed her. She walked over to Xavier.

"So any luck getting contact from them?" She asked. Xavier shook his head. "No. It's been hours now and now I'm getting worried. Not just because of that."

"What is it?"

"I just got a report that Turbits appeared and attacked."

Sadie sighed and paced back in forth "I say this is the perfect time to stop waiting and find new rangers."

"But..."

"But nothing." She placed a hand on his shoulder "Look, I'm worried about them to but you can't hold this off. We need to find new rangers and fast."

Xavier closed his eyes in thought. He moved Sadie's hand away "I'm going to interrogate some suspects now. Do you mind staying here just in case we regain communication with the team."

"Sure. I got nothing better to do anyway" this was a lie though as more paperwork had come in for her to sign. Xavier nodded and walked off.

-Turbo Force-

The door opened to the interrogation room. Brandon and Gwen looked up and saw Commander Xavier. He sat down across from them and held a small rectangular object in his hands.

"Brandon Milton and Gwendolyn Smith. You two have quite the record when it comes to stealing." He commented as he read off the rectangular object.

"What can I say." Brandon shrugged as he leaned back in his chair and kicked his feet up on the table "We're good at it."

"Not good enough to escape new cadets." He retorted. Gwen lean over and clapped slowly.

"Thanks for bringing up the past. But I'm already getting bored just talking to you. So how about you just let us go?"

Xavier shook his head "Afraid I can't do that. Your both repeat offenders and at such a young age to. It's a shame."

'We don't need your pity." Brandon commented "Besides stealing stuff is how we both lasted as long as we have."

"So you have no home or family to go to?"

Gwen rolled her eyes "That's none of your business old man." Xavier chuckled at this and looked at the two

"So why don't you two go and get jobs. There are many out there for all the people in this city."

"Jobs? What are jobs? I've never heard of these things called jobs?" Brandon said sarcastically "Have you Gwen?"

"No never. First time I've heard of this thing called a job." She looked at Commander Xavier "Say old man what is this thing that is called a job?"

Xavier chuckled again "Very funny. But seriously you two should turn your lives around. If you keep up like this, things can go bad for you."

The two looked at each other and shrugged "I think we'll stick with it. Worked for us for most of our lives anyway"

Xavier shook his head and got up. Two guards walked in and grabbed the two, much to their annoyance.

"Well you two will be staying here for a while. You won't be stealing anything behind bars with your new cellmates." He started to walk out the door "Hopefully you'll think about things while your in there."

"Doubt it." They both said at the same time. Commander Xavier shrugged "Fine. Guards, lock them up."

The two guards saluted to him and walked away with the two. Gwen looked at Brandon "Should we be scared?"

He shook his head "No way. Besides the cells and the inmates can't be to bad right?"

-Turbo Force-

Brandon and Gwen were both thrown into a cell. The floor was completely made of some type of hard metal along with the bars which only had little opening in them. They looked up and saw 3 other criminals glaring at them, two being aliens. One spit acid at them and the two backed up until their backs hit the cells.

"...Crap." Gwen muttered

-Turbo Force-

Alyssa, Cody and Joey were resting in the break room. The room was filled with pretty much everything from snack machines, computers, holographic reading disc, video game controllers and even a refrigerator. Joey was busying playing a video game with one of the controllers which showed a holographic image showing the game. Alyssa hopped up from doing push up and grabbed a bottle of water. She looked and saw Cody reading.

"All you ever do is read, talk about being the red ranger and study. Can't you find anything fun to do?" She asked. Joey looked over.

"If you want you can grab a controller. Come and play multi player with me on this. Although to be honest I don't know if this game is a multiplayer game. Do you guys know. Cause I-"

"Joey."

"Sorry." He apolgized. Cody looked up from the reading disk "This is fun for me. I have no time for stupid games or to relaxed."

Alyssa sighed "Geez get the stick out of your butt already."

"There is no stick anywhere near my butt. I am just doing the right thing and staying focused and ready for anything."

As he said this the alarm went off. The three looked up and Cody put the holographic disk down "This is why I stay focused and ready for anything. Moments like these" The two ran out. Joey realized at the last second and turned the control off and followed them.

-Turbo Force-

"Sir Turbits are attacking the city." A officer said "And we still haven't been able to get in contact with the Rangers."

A holographic image popped up of the same creatures that Cody, Alyssa, Joey and the two fugitives had ran into earlier. People were running away in panic and a few officers trying to stop them to no avail. The three cadets came in.

"Sir, what's going on?" Cody asked. Xavier turned to them.

"The city is under attack." He answered. Joey glanced at the holographic image.

"Hey those things look familiar. Like those strange creatures that popped out of nowhere. You know the ones we fought when we chased-"

"We know Joey." Cody said as he turned his attention back to the commander "What are those things Commander Xavier!"

"...There Turbits. They are the minions of Vercivirus."

"Vercivirus. As in conquer of many planets and stars Vercivirus?" Alyssa asked surprised.

Xavier nodded "Yes. It seems he is trying to attack the earth again."

Joey shook his head trying to take this in like the other two "Well the Rangers always seemed to stop him before right? Just send them out. They can do it again. They always-"

"They are M.I.A." Dr. Sadie said as she walked in. This caught the three by surprise "They recently were sent to another planet to stop him from conquering it but we're afraid they went missing in the battle. We haven't been able to get in contact with them since."

"So nobody is here to stop them. Like nobody? What about the officers already out there?" Joey asked.

Sadie shook her head "Those idiots wouldn't last long. And you three wouldn't be able to help either. Unless..."

"Unless what?"

She turned to Commander Xavier who looked doubtful. She walked over and looked him dead in the eyes "You can drag this out. The Turbits are wreaking havoc and the Team is still missing. Just do it Xavier"

He looked at her and shook his head. As much as he didn't want to admit it, she was right. He grabbed the morphers off the console.

"Cadet Braxton, Cadet Wheeler and Cadet Taylor. Although I don't want to do this I need you to do something." He held out the morphers "Please take these morphers and go and protect the city."

"Wait is he saying what I think he saying?" Joey turned to the others "This isn't a dream right? He is actually asking us to-"

"Yes Cadet Braxton. I am asking you three to become the power rangers. Will you accept this responsibility and take the helm to protect and serve for the people?"

The three looked at each other and then at the commander. Cody stepped up.

"It would be an honor sir." Commander Xavier nodded and held out the morphers. Cody grabbed the blue one, Joey grabbed the green one and Alyssa grabbed the white one. Cody notice it was the blue morpher but he didn't say anything.

"Now go and stop those Turbits."

"Yes sir!" They saluted and headed out to stop the creatures

-Turbo Force-

Reverus and a large amount of Turbits continued to attack the city, making people run in fear. He laughed.

"With the Rangers out of the way, conquering this pathetic planet will be a piece of cake!"

Just then Alyssa, Cody and Joey appeared at the scene. He turned and looked at the three with a bored look.

"Sorry brats but I have a city to destroy. So just go home to your mommies."

"No way! Your attacking and hurting innocent people who did nothing to you. And for no reason." Alyssa argued.

Reverus let out a booming laugh "I do have a reason kid. It's to destroy this pathetic city. Besides what could you three possibly do anyway?"

The three looked at each other and nodded.

"This!" They all pulled out their morphers and pressed the large button and then pulled it back.

"Turbo Energy, Rev Up!"

 **=Morphing Sequence=**

Cody found himself going down a race track. A white energy is covering his entire body. The light soon faded and revealed skin tight blue spandex with gold streaks going down both sides covering his body and a belt resembling a checkered line forming around his waist. Blue light quickly covered his hands and turned into blue gloves with black knuckles and solid blue boots. He skidded to a halt on a checkered finish line and looked up as blue energy formed around his head, making a blue helmet with headlights above his black visor.

The same process happened for Joey and Alyssa. Joey had the green variation and Alyssa had the white variation.

 **=End Morphing Sequence=**

Reverus took a few steps back in surprise as the Rangers looked at themselves "No way. This can't be possible!"

Cody looked at himself "I can't believe it. I'm not the red ranger" He muttered quietly to himself.

"This can't be possible. We got rid of those blasted Rangers!" Reverus cried as he pointed at the Rangers "Turbits attack them!"

The Turbits obeyed and charged at the Rangers. They all drew there boasters and ran towards them. Cody hopped in the air and dropped kicked one. He pointed his blaster and fired and hit several. He landed and low sweeped one and hopped up and kicked one in the face. He blasted several more and then put his blaster in its holster.

Alyssa slid under ones legs and tripped them up. She rolled out of the way as one tried to punch her. She got up and one jabbed her causing her to stumble back. She fell into another ones arms which held her as another Turbit charged at her. She raised her feet up and kicked it away. She broke free and roundhouse kicked the one that had grabbed her.

Joey hopped on a nearby car's hood and shot at the Turbits. He hopped away and shot some more as he landed on the ground. He moved his head out of the way as one tried to throw a jab at him and punched it in the face. He ducked as two tried to grab him, resulting in them colliding with each other. He knocked them both away.

The three were having success fighting them off. But soon they started to get tired as there was still more Turbits to fight. The Rangers backed up.

-Turbo Force-

Commander Xavier looked on as the Rangers were started to get tired. Her turned to Dr. Sadie who was also watching.

"We need to send back up now."

"But who. The soldiers failed to hold them off and sending more would be pointless." She pointed out "Plus no other cadets have been able to pass the training simulation

Xavier paced back in forth as he tried to think of something. As he did an idea popped in his head. He grabbed the two remaining morphers and walkrd out. Sadie was confused.

"Where are you going Xavier?" He turned and looked at her "To see if I can convince some people to help out." He left leaving the young woman confused.

-Turbo Force-

Brandon banged his head against the metal wall. Him and Gwen still kept there distant from their fellow cellmates and didn't touch the food brought to them. They couldn't even tell what it was so they gave it to the otherd, who seemed used to eating the slop. Gwen kicked at the bars and pullef on them. They didn't budge and she soon gave up.

"It's stupid bars won't budge."

"I could have told you that"

"Shut up." She sighed in annoyance "I have to get out of here and get my guitar. Cause I swear if they left even a scratch on it I'll-"

She couldn't finish as the cell door opened. Two guards came in and yanked Gwen out of the cell and held her tightly so she couldn't retaliate. She struggled to get free as Brandon was pushed out of the cell to.

"Hey! We haven't even done anything!" Brandon argued as the guards started to take them somewhere. Gwen continued to struggle

"Where the hell are you taking us?" She asked. The guard looked at her, no expression to be shown on his face.

"Stop struggling and just walk." She glared at him and was about to say something when Brandon butted in.

"So have you loveable losers and sorry excuse for cops decide to let us go?" He said with a smirk "Cause personally, I believe that the best thing to do. Heck will cut you in on our next steal if you let us go." He added

The guard holding him looked at him "You couldn't bribe us even if you tried theives. Plus the commander wants to see you two."

"Well we don't want to see your dear commander." Brandon responded "Afraid you two punks don't got much of a choice."

"Well if we got no choice, I hope the loser of a commander of yours actually knows how to treat a girl"

They reached the interogation room and the two were pushed into the room. Commander Xavier was standing there the guards saluted to him and he glanced at the two teens.

"Guards take off their cuffs." The two guards looked surpirse and didn't move "That's an order guards. Take off their cuffs."

The two did as they were told and released the two. Brandon just rubbed his wrist, glad they were free while Gwen shot them a dirty look as they left. Xavier gestured for the two of them to sit. They just stood there and looked at him. He knew they weren't so decided to start.

"The Turbo Police Squardon is the best there is around. We train the best fighters and soldiers around the entire land. We protect New Central City from all crimes and criminals that are a threat to this city and the planet."

"Should we be taking notes?" Brandon asked. Gwen chuckled as Xavier ignored him and continued.

"I am not sure why but I see potential in you two."

"Cool" Gwen uncrossed her arms "But honest question. We should care because...?"

Xavier pulled out the tablet he had earlier and put it on the table. He tapped a button and it showed the Rangers fighting off the Turbits.

Gwen rolled her eyes "Who are the guys in the spandex?"

"The three cadets that brought you in earlier." This caught the two by surprise a little "They are Power Rangers. A team that fights crime and protects the earth. As you can see they are fighting the Turbits, minons of Vercivirus, a person that has conquered many planets."

The two teens looked at him. He pulled out the morphers "Like I said, I don't know why, but I see loads of potential in you two. So let's strike a deal."

Brandon and Gwen looked at each other and hesitantly nodded. They then looked at the commander who sat back down.

Brandon spoke up "We're listening."

-Turbo Force-

The Rangers were getting more tired. They had managed to destroy most of the Turbits but there was still a couple left. Reverus laughed as he saw this.

"What's wrong Rangers? Getting tired? Hahahaha"

"Uh guys. I hate to break it to you here but we're in trouble. In really deep trouble. We can't hold these guys off for long. What-"

"Joey!"

"Sorry!" The Turbits got closer and the Rangers readied their weapons.

"Well I see you guys are having a fun time" They all turned and saw Brandon and Gwen standing on the hood of a stranded car. They hopped off of it and walked towards the three.

"What are you two doing here?!" Cody exclaimed "Your suppose to be locked up!"

"Long story. I would explain to you but...I don't fell like it." Gwen said. Reverus shook his head.

"Look kids. I'm in the middle of trying to destroy this city and these Rangers, so do yourselves a favor and leave now."

Gwen just looked at him as she took her earphones out. She turned her head "You hear that Brandon. He thinks we should leave. Should we listen to him?"

"Listen to authority hasn't really been that good of a strong suit for us." He shrugged "I think we should take another option."

The two reached into their pockets and grabbed the morphers out of their pockets. Cody, Alyssa and Joey were shocked. "Uh guys are those morphers? Cause they look like morphers? Our morphers to be exact."

Alyssa and Cody didn't even attempt to stop his babbling as Gwen and Brandon pressed the button on the morphers and pulled them back

"Turbo Energy, Rev Up!" The two shouted and went through the same morphing sequence as the other three. Gwen had the yellow variation and Brandon had the red, much to Cody's annoyance, his expression hidden behind his mask.

"He's the red ranger!" He shouted out loud. Reverus backed up "More Rangers?! Turbits get them!"

The Turbits charged at them. The two drew their boasters and charged at them.

Gwen hopped on one's shoulders as it tried to hit her. She back flipped off and blasted it. She then blasted more Turbits at a rapid rate and landed on the ground

"You know. I always wanted a gun" She then continued to shoot more of them. Alyssa tapped Cody snapping him out of it as he glared daggers at Brandon as he punched and blasted pass the Turbits and towards Reverus.

"Come on. We can't let them steal all the fun." Cody nodded and they ran to help fight off the Turbits. Brandon threw a punch at Reverus who dodged easily and grabbed the boys wrist. He flipped him and Brandon landed on his feet and kicked him in his chest, making he creature let him go. He elbowed the monster in the jaw, making him stumble back.

"Come on. Is that all you got big and ugly." He taunted. Reverus growled and charged at him. Brandon smiled cockly as he hopped in the air and kicked the monster away. He quickly turned around is shot at the monster. Reverus ducked and rolled out of the way. He ended up hitting Turbits who tried to come and help Reverus.

Reverus backed up "Best if I head back to the ship for now." He pulled out a small black orb and held it up in the air. A beam of light hit him and he vanished.

Alyssa finished off the last two Turbits and they all vanished to. They all de morphed and Cody immediately stomped towards Gwen and Brandon.

"Well I say that was a job well-Hey!" Cody forced him to the ground and laid him on his stomach as he put handcuffs on him immediately "Hey man, I helped you out!"

"You escaped somehow and I'm bringing you back in." Cody stated as he forced the boy up. Joey grabbed Alyssa and put the cuffs on before she could react.

"Sorry. I really don't want to do this at all. But you are kinda criminals. And since you are criminals I have to bring you in. So I hope there is-"

"I get it idiot!" She yelled, making him shut up and the five to walk back to Turbo Squardon HQ.

-Turbo Force-

Reverus returned to the ship and stepped in. Vercivirus slammed the butt of his scepter down. The creature flinched a little

"Didn't I specifically order you to NOT return to this ship until you destroyed that pathetic excuse of a city!"

"I'm sorry sir, but the Power Rangers interfered in my-"

"The Power Rangers? Ha! Don't make me laugh!" He shouted "We took care of the Rangers. Or are you saying that I, Vercivirus am wrong?"

"N-No sir! I am sorry sir." Reverus bowed "But I swear we ran into the Power Rangers. New Power Rangers!"

Vercivirus looked at his servant "New Power Rangers?"

"Y-Yes! They came and stopped the Turbits and me. Please forgive me Lord Vercivirus."

"..." The conquer of many planets stood up "I see. You may go Reverus."

"Yes sir!" The creature got up and quickly walked out.

"...More nuisances decide to stand in my way huh?" He sat back down "They'll be crushed like little bugs for standing in my way!"

-Turbo Force-

The cadets walked in and Cody shoved Brandon hard into the control center. Joey let Gwen go more gently. Brandon turned and glared at Cody, who glared back before turning his attention to Commander Xavier, who had a clam look on his face.

"Sir! We caught these two in the middle of the streets. They escaped somehow and we managed to catch them."

"We didn't escape anything Four eyes." Brandon retorted. The two glared at each other.

"Sir shall we escort them back to there-"

"Cadets, I am ordering you to take the cuffs off of them."

The three looked up surprised. Alyssa stepped up "But sir why? They're criminals!"

"Hey! We're standing right here."

"Plus they stole two morphers. Sir why do want us to let them go?"

"Because I let them go Cadet. And I gave them the morphers." This caught the three of them by surprise "Now let them go."

Joey did this immediately and backed away. Cody was hesitant but walked over and released Brandon who moved away. But not before shooting him a glare.

"Sir. Why did you let them go? They're criminals!"

"Dully noted Cadet Wheeler." Xavier stated "But I struck a deal with these...'criminals'. I agreed to let them go under two conditions."

"Three if you count giving my guitar back." Gwen added. Xavier nodded and continued "The first condition was that they join the Turbo Squadron and turn their lives around. The second was that they become Rangers."

Alyssa's eyes widened "Wait so does that mean what I think it means?"

Commander Xavier nodded "Yes. As of today, you five will become the Power Rangers. You are all a team now so get use to it." He looked at all of them and saw Cody was the most shocked of this. Alyssa was surprised to but Joey seemed calm. Gwen rolled her eyes and Brandon and Cody shot each other a glare.


	4. Episode 4- We're A Team

It was a beautiful day outside, but the cadets weren't enjoying it. All the cadets and soldiers at the Turbo Squadron were training in a large field, excersing, sparring, you name it. Cody and Joey walked on and saluted Commander Xavier who had ordered them to come to the control room. Alyssa walked in with bags under her eyes.

"Whoa. Did you sleep at all last night? Because it doesn't look like she slept at all. Do you think she slept well last night Cody? Cause I think she-"

"Joey!" She shouted shutting him up as Commander Xavier came in and saluted them. They saluted back. Xavier looked and notice two certain cadets were missing.

"Where is cadet Milton and Cadet Smith?" He asked. Just as he said that Brandon came in zipping up the uniform jacket. He let out a loud yawn.

"Sorry man. Just the first time I have slept in a bed in ages and I didn't want to get up." He stated as he stretched his arms. Gwen walked just wearing her jacket with the clothes she wore yesterday.

"Your not in uniform criminal." Cody stated. Gwen looked at him "Yeah I am. I'm wearing the jacket that is apart of the uniform so I am. And by the way, my name is Gwen."

Cody was about to argue when Xavier coughed getting their attention "Now that the original rangers are currently M.I.A., it is up to you five now. You have to protect the earth in their absence and defend it at all cost.

"Sir, Yes Sir!" Everyone but Brandon and Gwen said "There is currently no criminal activity at the moment but I want you five to go out and patrol the city. Understood?"

"Sir yes sir!" They started to walk out when Cody stopped Gwen and Brandon

"Try not steal anything criminals."

"We wouldn't dream of it four-eyes." Brandon pushed Cody out of the way and the two left. Cody shook his head and followed

-Turbo Force-

Vercivirus sat in his throne impatiently as Reverus came in.

"Lord Vercivirus, I have a plan sir."

"Is it to throw you out into space for failing. Because I personally like that plan a lot."

Reverus gulped and continued "You will change your mind sir. I have just the perfect thing to deal with those nuisances known as the Power Rangers" He turned his head towards the doorway "Come out and show your self to Lord Vercivirus you scum."

A muscular creature walks in. His entire body was puke green and he had black armor covering his body. He had a large sword on his back. He kneeled doen

"Lord Vercivirus, I am Slasher. Let me say it is an honor to serve you."

Vercivirus got up and made a motion with his hand for the creature to get up "Can and will you defeat the Rangers?"

"Yes sir! I will make them regret even thinking about standing up to you."

Vercivirus smiled "I keep that in mind. Now go. And take some of the Turbits with you and get rid of those Rangers."

"I won't let you let down my Lord!" Slasher ran out of the room.

-Turbo Force-

"Haven't seen criminals now and it has been a full hour now." Brandon said as he kicked a can.

"Look in the mirror and you'll see some." Cody commented. This caused Brandon to turn and the two to glare at eachother "If you got problem say it?"

"Okay. I have a problem with you two. So do Joey and Alyssa." Joey was about to commented to say this wasn't true but Alyssa covered his mouth as she was still sleepy. "I hate the fact that now I have to work with criminals. Especially two lowly criminals at that. Personally if it was me, you two would be locked up right now."

"Well we're not." Gwen added "And trust me. We don't like this any more then you do glasses boy. But you're stuck with us. And you and your little friends might as well get use to it."

The blue ranger was about to argue when they heard so wing. They saw people running away as Turbits came out of nowhere. They spotted the Rangers and charged at them. Alyssa stepped up.

"We can argue about this later guys. Right now we have to fight the Turbits"

They all nodded as the Turbits came at them. Alyssa hopped on ones head and hopped back down on the ground. She high jumped kicked one and elbowed another. She backed up and bumped io Gwen who was busy fighting of some on her own. The two girls looked at each other but put their attention back on the Turbits.

Brandon and Cody were fighting them off together. Well at least trying to. The teo kept almost hitting eachother and glaring at the other as they fought off the minons. Joey bent out of the ay of one punching him and backed flip out of danger. He punched one in the sides and kicked one away.

As soon as all the Turbits were defeated Slasher came out

"Impressive. You defeated the Turbits faster then I thought you losers would."

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Alyssa asked. Slasher grabbed his sword and pulled it out pointing It at the Rangers.

"Whoa that is a large sword. Never seen anything like it. Have you yes seen anything like it? Cause I know I definitely never-"

"Joey!"

"Sorry!" Slasher laughed "Will you idiots just stop talking so I can destroy you already!"

The Rangers looked at him and Cody nodded.

"Guys ready?" They all pulled out their morphers. "Ready."

"Turbo Energy, Rev Up!" They hit the button on their morphers and in a few seconds they were in their ranger forms. They all charged at Slasher who just stood their. Alyssa tried to super kick him but he blocked with his sword. Joey came in and tried to blast him but Slasher blocked it with his sword and knocked it away. He grabbed Alyssa arm and threw her into a near by car, making a large dent.

Brandon and Cody charged at the same time but collided with each other as Slasher moved out of the way. Gwen pulled out her blaster and shot at him. He swung at her but she blocked with her blaster. She knocked the sword away and tried to punch him. He grabbed her arm.

"To slow!" He flung her into the air and she landed on Alyssa who had just recovered. Joey hooped in the air and tried to kick him but Slasher blocked it with his sword. Joey landed on the ground and Slasher swung his sword landing a direct hit. Joey fell to the ground in pain.

Brandon punched him and the monster stumbled back. Cody shot him with his blaster a few times and also landed a hit. The two ran at him and collided with each other.

"Hey watch where you going four eyes."

"You watch it criminal!" They glared at each other as Slasher charged towards them. They turned to late as he hit them with his sword making the two fall to the ground in pain.

Alyssa and Gwen tried to kick him and he moved out of the way. Alyssa tried to throw a jab but ended up hitting Gwen. She stumbled back in pain. Joey came over and grabbed Slasher arm. Slasher just threw him over his shoulder and hit him with his sword. He turned and hit Alyssa who fell to the ground.

Slasher laughed as the Rangers de-morphed. "What a joke. Your not worth my time so I'm leaving to cause more havoc." He ran off. The Rangers groaned as they got up.

"Well that was just perfect." Brandon said sarcastically as he sat up. Cody stompef over to him.

"We could have had him if you hadn't goin my way!" Brandon hopped up "My fault. Wrong! If you hadn't gotten in my way, we could have had that monster."

"If red head hadn't elbowed me in the jaw things would be just fine." Gwen rubbed her jaw as she said this. Alyssa glared at her.

"Maybe you should have moved out of the way, that wouldn't have happened." She argued. Gwen looked at her "Because of you ugly over there got away."

"No it isn't! If anything it your fault and Brandon's fault."

"You guys weren't any better!" Brandon argued.

"Yeah because you criminals got in our way. You know we worked perfectly, the three of us before you two joined. We could handle everything perfectly and that suddenly gets messed when you two showed up."

"If we hadn't shown up, you be Turbit chow now and not here." Brandon pointed out. Gwen nodded

"We could have handled that without you. And you know what, we can handle that creature without you two."

Joey hobbled over and got in between them "Guys calm down. We're suppose to be a team. We all just need to take deep breathes. We have to work together to-"

"No we don't Joey. The three of us can handle it by ourselves. We are a better team without these thieves around."

Brandon threw his hands up defeat "Whatever four eyes. Just whatever. Forget it. Let's just head back. Come on Gwen."

The two walked away "Guys wa-"

"We can handle it without them Joey." Alyssa cut him off as she walked off.

But we're suppose to work together. We're suppose to be a team."

"We're a team. And we're better off without those criminals." Cody stated as they also started to head back to HQ. Joey looked and hesitated for a second before following the others back.

-Turbo Force-

The cadets all walked in and Commander Xavier noticed all their expressions. "Rangers, anything to report?"

"No sir. Other then the fact that these two let the criminal get away." Cody said. Brandon and Gwen shot him a look.

"How is it our fault four eyes?" Brandon asked.

"If you guys hadn't got in our way, the criminal would be in custody now."

"If you hadn't gotten in our way, he would be in custody." Everyone minus Joey started to argue. Commander Xavier coughed loudly stopping them.

"Enough! The blame is on all of your shoulders!" This was enough to shut them up completely "You are all to blame for this. Not one of your or two of you. All of you. You are a team and as a team you all take the responsibility! Am I understood."

"Sir, Yes, Sir!"

Xavier continued "Now that monster is causing havoc. We're going to pick up his location. Meanwhile all of you cool down and get ready? Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone but Brandon and Gwen saluted "Yes sir!" Xavier pointed to the door and they all left. Dr. Sadie walked in and passed them.

"I heard that all the way from here. The heck happen."

"Nothing to concern yourself with Dr. Sadie." He shook his head "Anyway. Did you finally do that paperwork?"

"No." She admitted as she pulled something resembling the morphers out of her pocket "But I did make those morphers you wanted for no reason."

Xavier sighed "It just a precaution. But I'm not worried about that."

Sadie tilted her head at what he said "What are you worried about then."

"...Nothing to concern yourself with." He answered. Sadie knew she wasn't going to get a straight answer. She uth the two morphers back in her pocket "I still got a few kinks to work out on these so I'll be going now."

He nodded and the Dr. left. Commander Xavier sighed and stroked his chin in thought. After a few minutes an idea popped into his head.

-Turbo Force-

Gwen was tuning her guitar up in the resting area. The five were on separate ends of the room. Cody and Brandon shot each other dirty looks when ever their eyes made contact. Alyssa was trying to read something but couldn't focus with Gwen's music being extremely loud. She walked over and tapped Gwen on the shoulder. She looked up.

"You plan on elbowing me again princess?" She said as she took out her earphones. Alyssa shook her head.

"I told you that was an accident. You should have moved."

"And you should have not elbowed me." She looked up from tuning her guitar "So what the hell do you want?"

"Do you mind turning your music down please. I can't focus with it blasting."

Gwen responded my rolling her eyes and put her earphones on without turning down the volume. Alyssa glared at her and was about to say something when the alarm went off. The rangers dropped everything they were doing and headed towards the control center. They entered and saw Commander Xavier looking at the screen where Slasher was shown.

"Cadets. The creature you fought earlier has been located. Go out there and deal with it."

The five nodded and started to walk off "Except for you two Cadet Milton and Cadet Smith."

The two turned around in surprise. Cody hid a smile at the twos reaction.

"Why do we have to stay behind?"

"Because..." He glanced at Cody Alyssa and Joey "Those 3 can work better together. So you two stay here while they go and fight."

The two were still surprise. The other three were to but orders were orders. Alyssa and Cody walked off. Joey turned.

"Sorry guys. Guess you can't come. It sucks to. But orders are orders. So see-"

"Joey!"

"Right. Sorry. I'm coming." He ran off "See ya guys!"

'I can't believe this.' Brandon said as he started to walk off. Commander Xavier stopped him though.

"You two are to stay here. That is an order."

"What's the point if we can't go do anything oh great commander?" Gwen said bluntly. Xavier didn't answer as he turned to the screen.

-Turbo Force-

The three arrived to see Slasher causing Havoc. "Hey freak!" Cody yelled. Slasher turned.

"So back to get your butts handed to you more huh?" He looked around "Where are those other two losers."

"Trust me. We definently don't need those criminals to stop you." They pulled out their morphers.

"Turbo Energy Rev Up!" They morphed and charged at Slasher. Slasher swung his sword and Joey hopped on it. He then front flipped behind him. The monster turned and blocked his strike. As he did this Cody shot Slasher with his blaster landing successful hits. Joey kicked him away and towards Alyssa who uppercutted him. He stumbled back. Cody hopped in the air but he blocked it with his large sword.

Alyssa went for a low sweep but Slasher hopped over her and kicked her away. Joey went to punch him but Slasher knocked his hand away and cut him, sending him flying and causing him to crash into Alyssa. Cody saw an opportunity and shot at him. Slasher blocked it with his sword and grabbed his arm . He flung him and he crashed into a car. He turned and saw joey had recovered and squatted down and put his hands on the ground. Alyssa ran towards him and he flung her into the air. She did a somersault in the air and shot at the monster. Slasher raised his sword again and blocked it. He then raised his sword and cut Alyssa who fell and rolled on the ground in pain.

Cody sat up as Slasher laughed. he pulled out his morpher and put it close to his visor as Joey was knocked to the ground

"Commander Xavier. This guy is to strong. We need back up."

-Turbo Force-

"Understood Cadet Wheeler." He turned to Gwen and Brandon who had just been watching.

"Man talk about getting your butt kicked." Brandon said as Joey was sent flying.

"If this is there way of handling things without us, they aren't doing that good of a job." Gwen added. Xavier walked over.

"That because the rest of their team is not there."

The two looked at he commander Brandon crossed his arms. "Hey they said they don't need us. As far as we're concerned, We aren't on any team. They think that to."

"That may be Cadet Milton. But you five are a team now. And as a team you 5 have to set aside your differences. All of you together can achieve great things. But if you are split...You are seeing the result of that right now."

The two looked at the screen and then at the Commander. The two got up.

"Commander...I really hate to say this but we're going to help Four-eyes and the others."

Xavier nodded and walked over to his counsel "Cadet Wheeler. Help is on the way!"

"Got it" Brandon and Gwen ran ou to help the others.

-Turbo Force-

The three fell to the ground and de-morphed as Slasher stood over them.

"HA! That was pathetic. I thought you three would be somewhat of a challenge but this is a joke!" He raised his blade.

"Bye Bye Range_" He couldn't finish as he was caught off guard and punched in the gut. The three turned and saw Brandon and Gwen.

"Have fun getting your butt handed to you four eyes." Brandon said doing his best to hide a smirk. Cody and the others got up.

"What are you doing her. We don't need your help." He grumbled. Brandon shook his head "Trust me. I still don't like you. But from the looks of it, we're all stuck with eachother even if we don't like it. So let's put our differences aside this one time and beat ugly with the big sword."

As Slasher recovered Cody hesitated for a second before finally saying "Fine. This doesn't change anything though."

"Didn't say it had to genius." Gwen muttered as they pulled out their morphers.

"Turbo Energy, Rev Up!" A bright light covered them and they stood in their ranger suits.

"Turbo Force Red Ranger!"

"Turbo Force Blue Ranger!"

"Turbo Force White Ranger!"

"Turbo Force Yellow Ranger!"

"Turbo Force Green Ranger!"

"Kicking It Into Full Throttle To Protect The World! Power Ranger Turbo Force!"

"Let's do this!" Brandon shouted leading the charged. Slasher swung his blade and they all ducked. Gwen and Alyssa came at him from both sides and threw jabs at him. Alyssa threw a punch and he moved his head. Gwen ducked and avoided it just in time and kicked him in the gut.

Slasher raised his sword to cut them but Joey shot his hand making him drop it. He growled and glared at the green ranger. He swung his sword at Joey who instinctively dodged all the in coming attacks. Alyssa came in and kicked him in the side of his head, sending Slasher stumbling

"Why you little-" He turned and Brandon and Cody dropped kicked him. Joey jumped over them and did a handstand as Slasher tried to hit him. He hopped back on his feet and bent back all the way to the ground. Slasher tried to grab his sword but Alyssa and Gwen knocked it away. Brandon and COdy shot him with their blasters and he stumbled back and fell to one knee.

The Rangers stood side by side and pointed their blasters at him "Let's do this guys!" Cody said. Slasher tried to move but he was in to much pain "Curses!"

"Turbo Blaster Ready-

"Aim-"

"Fire!" They all pulled the trigger as a shot of energy representing their respective colors shot out and hit Slasher.

"NO! It all can't end like this!" He shouted before he exploded. The Rangers celebrated

As this happened Reverus watched from the throne room. He turned and saw Vercivirus was mad.

"Reverus. Get out of my sight right now before I destroy you for failing again."

"But sir it was I who failed. It was-"

"DO NOT ARGUE WITH ME YOU IMBECILE!" He shouted. Reverus trembled as he exited the room

-Turbo Force-

The five entered o see Commander Xavier and Dr. Sadie standing there.

"Cadets. That was an excellent work in finishing off the monster."

"...No sir it wasn't." Cody stepped up "We failed miserably and if it wasn't for these two stepping in things would have gotten worst." He said referring to Brandon and Gwen."

"So what are you say Cadet Wheeler?"

"I'm saying that although I still don't like it and the fact that we have issues with each other...We're a team. Whether we like it or not We're stuck with each other sir."

Brandon placed a hand on his shoulder "OH the felling is mutual Four eyes. I actually agree with you" Cody knocked his hand away and the two looked at each other. Xavier coughed getting their attention.

"Excellent work today. You may all go now and rest. We have training tomorrow so get ready.

"Yes Sir!" Everyone but Brandon and Gwen saluted again as they all left. Sadie turned and looked at him

"You planned that lame plan didn't you?"

"Whatever are you talking about?" He said feigning innocences.

"Making those two stay here only to send them for back up when the others were in trouble?"

Xavier chuckled and walked out of the control room "I have no clue what your talking about Dr. Sadie. Just hurry up and get back to your paperwork." He walked out leaving her in there. She just shook her head as he left and had a small smile on her face.


End file.
